


Virgin Style

by MaddyTinkerbell



Series: Subway [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Zayn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мгновение — и Гарри уже перед ним, почти что сбивая его с ног, если не физически, то морально. Ноздри Зейна наполняются глубоким ароматом его парфюма, и все нежелательные воспоминания оживают в памяти, заставляя его голову кружиться, а взгляд затуманиваться.</p><p>- Ну, привет, Золушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Style

Это продолжается уже несколько недель подряд, изо дня в день.

Они больше не видятся. Ни в метро, ни за его пределами.

Прошло уже несколько недель, с того памятного раннего утра, когда Зейн выбрался из теплой постели Гарри, и, наспех собрав и натянув на себя одежду, разбросанную по полу, выскользнул из его квартиры, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь до щелчка. Он, наверное, никогда в жизни не просыпался так рано, но именно в тот день его внутренние часы, очевидно, все решили за него.

За пределами элитной высотки Стайлса, парня встречает морозное утро сонного Лондона. Небо еще окрашено в бледно-розовые тона, а изо рта идет пар, стоит ему глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Все, что вчера ночью было припорошено снегом, теперь покрылось инеем, являя собой еще более причудливые узоры на горизонтальных, и не очень, поверхностях. Зейну очень хочется курить, но, как назло, сигареты он еще вчера забыл на полочке для обуви в своей крошечной съемной квартире. Он ругается про себя и пытается скрыться от прохладного воздуха, что лезет за воротник, опуская голову и утыкаясь носом в меховой воротник куртки. Он все еще влажный после вчерашнего снегопада и уже отвратительно холодный. Малик тяжело вздыхает и поеживается, вспоминая вчерашние слова Гарри о шарфе, который сейчас, очень бы ему пригодился. 

Парень снова матерится сквозь зубы.

Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Всего его мысли снова и снова возвращаются к молодому мужчине, его словам, улыбке, его квартире и запаху в ней, к его пальцам и ко всей вчерашней ночи. И Зейна это ужасно бесит. Да, ему не так много лет, но он не настолько наивен, чтобы думать о том, что вчерашний секс имел хоть какое-то значение для его партнера, и, для возможного развития их отношений. Он не идиот, и прекрасно понимает, что нет, и не будет никакого развития, как и отношений, в целом. Они слишком разные люди, разного возраста, разного социального статуса, с разными интересами и предпочтениями. Зейн продолжает твердить себе об этом, когда на автомате доходит до слишком полупустого для столь раннего часа метро, чтобы в конце концов добраться домой. Такие как Зейн Малик, не нравятся таким как Гарри Стайлс. Да где это вообще видано, влюбляться в незнакомцев в метро, которых ты и видел-то, несколько раз. Пусть они и улыбались тебе все эти разы. Пусть это и привело, возможно, к самому лучшему сексу в его жизни. Все это не имеет значения. Ему лучше как можно скорее выкинуть из головы этого кудрявого, вместе с его обезоруживающими ямочками, и дурацкими длинными пальцами. Так будет лучше, Зейну в первую очередь.

Было бы намного лучше, если бы он все же носил этот чертов шарф. Он понимает это уже к вечеру того же дня, когда, едва доволочив ноги до своего дивана, отрубается на несколько часов, а потом, проснувшись, не может не то что произнести что-нибудь — он не может даже рот нормально раскрыть. Поэтому всю последующую неделю юноша лежит с температурой и пьет уже остывший и несладкий (он как всегда забыл купить сахар) чай. Ему даже удается прочесть пару необходимых по учебе статей и конспектов, водрузив на нос свои старые очки. Он настолько жалок, что идет на это, лишь бы не зайти в социальные сети и не набрать его имя наугад. Гарри Стайлс. Не смотря на все убеждения, он все еще помнит о нем, даже в болезненном бреду, он слышит хриплое «детка» и почти смеется над собой.

Неделю спустя, когда он, более или менее окрепший, покачивается в метро под привычные звуки очередной r’n’b композиции, его внимание привлекает какое-то темное пальто, в углу вагона. Присмотревшись, он понимает что обознался, и не знает, то ли радоваться, то ли расстраиваться. Так проходит еще одна неделя. День ото дня, он ездит на учебу, посещает работодателей в поисках постоянного заработка. Жизнь идет своим чередом, так, словно в ней никогда и не было излучающего власть, силу и определенное спокойствие зеленоглазого незнакомца. Зейн пытается убедить себя в том, что его это устраивает. И у него даже получается. По крайней мере днем, когда он слоняется в поисках работы по огромному и безразличному городу, когда набирает новую партию бесполезных учебников по лингвистике в университетской библиотеке, и даже по вечерам, когда звонит маме в Брэдфорд, и бодрым голосом сообщает что все у него хорошо. 

Однако стоит ему лечь спать, обернувшись несколькими слоями клетчатого пледа, как мысли и воспоминания обрушиваются на него с новой силой. Конечно же Зейн понимает, что людям свойственно идеализировать прошлое. Конечно же, Гарри не был настолько хорош, это все просто глупые фантазии одинокого двадцатиоднолетнего Зейна Малика. Хотя, кого он обманывает? Разумеется он был хорош, именно настолько. Настолько, что заставил Зейна поступиться принципами и, в то же время, в какой-то степени набраться храбрости. Настолько, что спустя несколько недель, Зейн продолжает думать о его губах, когда обхватывает себя у основания и быстро двигает сомкнутыми пальцами по стволу. И он правда хорош настолько, что парень не ищет его в соцсетях, потому что не готов увидеть что-то вроде – встречается, помолвлен, женат – напротив его имени в графе семейное положение.

 

Это еще один вечер, ничем не примечательный, и никак не отличающийся от других таких же вечеров. Малик спускается к подземке, когда видит стоящий чуть в отдалении большой черный автомобиль и прислонившуюся к нему чем-то знакомую высокую фигуру в пальто. Его сердце начинает биться в бешеном темпе, а ноги, сами собой, ускоряют шаг. Кажется, обладатель черного Ровера, как теперь понял брюнет, тоже заметил его. Он легко отталкивается от своей опоры и быстрым шагом направляется к уже запыхавшемуся юноше.

Вот черт.

Зейн не может решиться, не может понять, как правильнее поступить: поскорее нырнуть в серый поток людей, движущихся в сторону перехода, или встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, кого он почти месяц пытался забыть. Он слишком долго раздумывает, и момент упущен, изучающий взгляд изумрудных глаз приковывает его к месту, пока он судорожно пытается сообразить, что будет говорить.

Он выглядит как-то иначе. Еще более взрослым? Или Зейн просто забыл. Забыл, как превосходно обхватывает его плечи тяжелая шерстяная ткань пальто, какими длинными кажутся его ноги, обтянутые узкими черными джинсами, пока он стремительно сокращает между ними расстояние. Его волосы собраны в пучок, и Зейну очень многого стоит не начать хихикать от вида его открытых, и немного покрасневших от холода ушей.

Мгновение — и Гарри уже перед ним, почти что сбивая его с ног, если не физически, то морально. Ноздри Зейна наполняются глубоким ароматом его парфюма, и все нежелательные воспоминания оживают в памяти, заставляя его голову кружиться, а взгляд затуманиваться.

\- Ну, привет, Золушка. 

Голос Гарри абсолютно такой же, каким Зейн его помнит. Словно разжиженный секс заливают ему в уши, и в центр грудной клетки, так что кажется, ему уже не так уж и холодно, а, скорее даже наоборот. 

Малик хочет ему возразить. Сказать, что никакая он не Золушка, он ничего не терял и не оставлял у Гарри — напротив, он тщательно проверил, все ли свои вещи собрал, прежде чем на цыпочках выйти из квартиры. Возможно, он бы даже хотел взять что-нибудь из вещей Гарри, если бы тот разрешил, конечно. Чтобы оставить себе частичку этой необыкновенной ночи на память. Но это было бы совсем по-детски и совсем сентиментально для такого взрослого и рационального парня, каким Зейн всегда себя считал. Но единственное, что он может сказать, это тихое:

\- Привет…

\- Прокатимся, - не то предлагает, не то утверждает Стайлс, рассматривая его лицо. 

Зейн лишь молча кивает в ответ и идет по направлению к машине, нервно потирая подбородок, покрытый едва заметно проступающей после последнего бритья щетиной. Как только они оказываются внутри, старший парень заводит автомобиль, и они трогаются с места. Зейна переполняют странные чувства. Вроде бы, он успел отвыкнуть от молодого мужчины, что так легко и непринужденно справляется с управлением этого черного монстра, но в то же время он чувствует себя, как и с первого дня их встречи, уютно и комфортно рядом с ним. Зейн не хочет долго раздумывать по этому поводу, поэтому предпочитает смотреть на горящий разноцветными неоновыми вывесками вид из окна.

\- Что ж ты раньше на метро-то ездил, - не выдержав, тихо бормочет он.

\- Машина была в ремонте, - спокойно отвечает Гарри.

\- Что, целый месяц в ремонте? – ехидно спрашивает Зейн, и лишь потом понимает как нелепо это прозвучало. 

Гарри лишь приподнимает брови и бросает на него быстрый взгляд, предпочтя никак это не комментировать. Проходит еще несколько томительных минут, в течении которых, Зейн понимает, что они едут в квартиру Гарри, который просит его выйти из машины, и подождать его у подъезда, пока он припаркуется.  
Они вместе, все так же молча, поднимаются в лифте и чем ближе они ко входной двери, тем сильнее младший начинает чувствовать ком подкатывающий к горлу. Хозяин квартиры быстро расправляется с замком, и толкнув дверь в сторону, дает своему гостю возможность первым оказаться внутри.

Их встречает привычный медово-яблочный запах. Зейн не может ничего с собой поделать и оглядывается, в поиске чего-то, что указывало бы на присутствие еще кого-то, в квартире, и в жизни Гарри. Так ничего и не найдя, он расстегивает куртку и медленно стягивает ее с плеч. Гарри, с вою очередь уже избавившийся от верхней одежды, наблюдает за ним с другого конца большой и светлой гостиной. Зейн ненароком отмечает то, что сегодня он не в рубашке, а в майке, на которой написано что-то про дельфинов. Парень приказывает себе перестать пялиться на руки кудрявого, так выгодно подчеркнутые футболкой, и тем фактом, что хозяин дома сложил их на груди. Вся его поза указывает на то, что он ждет объяснений. Зейн тихонько покашливает, пытаясь выиграть время.

\- М-мистер Стайлс, - неловко начинает он. Зря. Он поднимает взгляд на Гарри, и видит как крепко тот сжимает челюсти, так что линия его подбородка становится еще тверже.

\- Теперь я мистер Стайлс для тебя? – горько интересуется он

\- Хорошо, Гарри, - вздыхает Зейн, - послушай. Ты можешь думать все, что угодно, можешь считать меня кем угодно, но поверь, я все прекрасно понимаю. Та ночь была лишь приключением. Если ты думаешь, что мне от тебя что-то нужно, то ты заблуждаешься. Я не собирался тебя преследовать и навязываться. И я руками и ногами за то, чтобы оставить все в прошлом, так что тебе не обязательно было снова привозить меня в свой дом, чтобы объяснить мне это.

\- Хорошо, мистер Зейн Малик, со статусом–строчкой из песни The Weeknd, – медленно проговаривает Гарри, - но почему же вы, решаете за меня, что мне делать?

Зейн силится что-то сказать, но слова не выходят. Откуда он знает? Откуда он знает про статус? Он, что...?

\- Отвечая на твой еще не заданный вопрос, - с усмешкой говорит зеленоглазый, - да, я, в отличии от тебя, являюсь активным пользователем социальных сетей — это нужно и по работе, да и вообще. И я оставил тебе чертову уйму сообщений на Facebook. Но ты так и не соизволил зайти в онлайн. Я даже хотел написать кому-нибудь из твоих друзей, но подумал, что они сочтут меня за маньяка.  
Зейн лишь хлопает глазами. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Зачем ему искать его? Если между ними ничего, кроме одноразового секса нет, то это явно не имело бы смысла.

\- Но, почему ты не нашел меня раньше? – почти что шепотом говорит он. 

\- Потому что всю первую неделю ты не появлялся, я писал, и ждал тебя на остановке, как обычно, но тебя не было. Потом мне пришлось уехать по работе, а когда я вернулся, нужды в том, чтобы ездить на метро больше не было. Как только у меня получился свободный день, я помчался на эту проклятую остановку, чтобы увидеть тебя, в то время как ты, хотел сбежать, едва завидев меня издали.

Зейн понимает, что отрицать очевидное было бы неправильно, он ведь на самом деле подумывал просто смешаться с толпой. Он чувствует как краснеют его щеки, и опускает взгляд.

\- Прости, - говорит он, - я не должен был… Нужно было остаться.

\- Это уж точно, - с улыбкой в голосе поддакивает Стайлс. – Ну а теперь, когда мы все выяснили, можем ли мы заняться более приятными вещами? Я ужасно соскучился, – искренне добавляет он.

Они двигаются навстречу друг другу почти одновременно. Гарри на ходу снимает завязку, позволяя отросшим волосам свободно обрамлять его лицо. Едва они оказываются на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Зейн берет его лицо в ладони и притягивает для поцелуя. Он получается медленным и изучающим, но от этого не менее прекрасным. Гарри отрывается первым, лишь для того, чтобы стянуть майку и подтолкнуть Зейна в сторону спальни.

Не переставая целоваться, они кое-как добираются до места назначения, остановившись у постели. Зейн чувствует как руки Гарри исследуют его тело, легонько сдавливают талию, придерживают бедра, обхватывают и сжимают задницу, которая кажется еще меньше чем есть, под большими ладонями парня. Малик стонет в рот Гарри, потираясь о него своим твердеющим членом. Сквозь слои денима он чувствует очертания не менее твердого и горячего члена Гарри, от чего внизу его живота начинает теплеть. Оторвавшись от поцелуя, Зейн быстро снимает свитер и отбрасывает его в сторону, в то время как Гарри опускается перед ним на колени. Он целует его в живот и проходится языком по полоске кожи над кромкой джинсов, от одной выпирающей тазобедренной косточки до другой. Зейн тяжело дышит и запускает тонкие пальцы в его волосы. Пальцы Гарри быстро справляются с пуговицей, после чего он зубами начинает расстегивать молнию. Малик смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц, и не может поверить, что этот потрясающий мужчина сейчас у его ног. Стайлс стаскивает брюки с бедер Зейна до колен, и снова пускает в ход зубы, оттягивая черные боксеры, тем самым освобождая его член, который тут же шлепает Зейна по животу. Руки Гарри не перестают двигаться, спуская и штаны и белье теперь уже до лодыжек, заставляя Зейна переступить с ноги на ногу, и позволить Гарри полностью снять их. Мужчина осыпает бедра стоящего перед ним парня поцелуями, опускаясь до уровня колен, и закидывая его ногу себе на спину. Зейну приходиться вцепиться в его плечо, чтобы не упасть. Он продолжает тихонько постанывать, когда рот Гарри достигает нежной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра, теперь поднимаясь все выше. Его теплое дыхание держит Зейна в постоянном напряжении и предвкушении. Его руки начинают беспомощно трястись, когда тот касается мошонки языком и поочередно вбирает в рот яички.

\- Гарри..

Член Зейна истекает смазкой, но парень слишком сильно потерян в ощущениях чтобы уделить ему внимание. Он чувствует как двигаются мышцы на плечах и на спине Гарри, видит как покрывается капельками пота каждая татуировка на его предплечье.

\- В прошлый раз, все было слишком быстро, - бормочет Гарри куда-то в пах Зейна, - больше такого не повторится.

Он осторожно опускает ногу Зейна и поднимается с колен, быстро чмокая растерявшегося и потерявшего опору парня в губы. Зейна немного качает в сторону, когда Гарри тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и выуживает бутылочку смазки. Не успевает Малик опомниться, как Гарри уже прижимает его к себе, опустив руку на поясницу.

\- Хочу попробовать с тобой кое-что, - как будто по секрету сообщает Стайлс. Зейн лишь неуверенно кивает и тянется за новым поцелуем. Его руки торопливо пытаются разобраться с молнией на джинсах хозяина квартиры. У Зейна получается приспустить и их, и боксеры до середины бедра, а с остальным Гарри справляется сам. Чтобы снять остатки одежды ему снова приходится нагнуться, и он не может удержаться о того, чтобы не пробежаться рукой по стройным ногам Зейна, от щиколоток до колен, а затем вверх, по коротким волоскам, что становятся жестче, приближаясь к промежности. Он выпрямляется и заглядывает Зейну в глаза, говоря, тихо, но твердо:

\- Хочу трахнуть твои бедра.

Он, все так же не спуская взгляда с покрывшегося румянцем Зейна, открывает смазку и щедро выливает содержимое себе на ладонь. Гарри подходит к парню вплотную, и медленно опускает руку между их телами, обходя вниманием налившийся и пульсирующий член, он ведет ладонь вниз, и просовывает ее меж бедер младшего. Зейн лишь прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает, когда чувствует прохладу и влажность на своей коже. Гарри смазывает внутреннюю часть правой ноги, широко расставив пальцы и скользя ладонью вверх и вниз, затем проделывает то же самое с левой. Его поглаживания едва ли доходят до середины бедра, опускаться ниже не имеет смысла. Гарри несколько раз проводит по своему напряженному члену, размазывая остатки лубриканта по стволу. Покончив с приготовлениями, он отбрасывает смазку на кровать, и дергает Зейна на себя. Малик дрожащими пальцами сжимает его предплечье, не зная точно, чего ожидать. Старший парень крепко сжимает его талию одной рукой, а второй направляет свой член ему между ног.

Зейн понимает, что должен привстать на носочки, когда Гарри сжимает его ягодицы и приподнимает его над полом. Они стоят так, какое-то время, давая себе возможность привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Гарри не позволяет Зейну упасть, головка его члена упирается в мошонку парня, в то время как тот лишь судорожно хватает ртом воздух, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в щеку Стайлса. Гарри толкается вперед и одновременно тянет Зейна на себя. Член легко проскальзывает дальше, так что теперь головка видна между плотно сжатых ног. Гарри похлопывает парня по ягодице, прося стиснуть ноги еще сильнее. Как только Зейн делает это, Гарри немного отодвигается и толкается снова. Ему кажется, он чувствует каждый волосок на ногах Зейна, и каждое сокращение его мышц.

Малик никогда не делал этого раньше, даже не думал о том, что такие нехитрые инсинуации могут доставлять такое удовольствие обоим участникам процесса. Но судя по тому, как Гарри наращивает темп, все сильнее и сильнее двигая бедрами, все крепче и крепче сжимая в руках его задницу, низко постанывая в его шею и почти что полностью отрывая Зейна от пола, мужчине явно нравится все происходящее. В свою очередь, Зейн продолжает наслаждаться тем, какое трение создается между его членом и напряженными мышцами живота Гарри. Он покрепче обнимает мужчину за плечи и зарывается лицом в его мягкие волосы. Парню начинает казаться, что Стайлс выработал некий ритм, потому что его толчки стали не такими глубокими, скорее поверхностными и короткими, в то время как горячий член все чаще слепо толкается в мошонку Зейна, заставляя его тихонько постанывать и сильнее пачкать живот Гарри своей естественной смазкой. Наконец, Гарри останавливается, выпуская Зейна из рук, но лишь мгновение спустя, он подхватывает его руки. Парню не остается ничего, кроме как обвить ногами его талию и сцепить руки в замок на кудрявом затылке. Его ноги немного болят от напряжения, а торс Гарри наверняка стал липким от оставшейся смазки на его бедрах. Однако тому явно нет до этого никакого дела. Он подносит Зейна к кровати и усаживается поближе к изголовью, так что Малик теперь тоже сидит, но у него на коленях. Гарри укладывает подушки горкой у черной кованной спинки кровати и слегка откидывается на них. Касается кончиками пальцев подбородка Зейна, затем опускает руку ему на шею, легонько надавливая большим пальцем на кадык. 

\- Поцелуй меня, - хрипло просит он. 

Они встречаются на середине, Зейн опускает голову, а Гарри приподнимается ему навстречу. Малик перемещает руки на щеки своего партнера, чувствуя подушечками пальцев совсем легкое покалывание. К нему возвращается то самое чувство покоя и безопасности, когда мужчина сидящий перед ним обнимает и крепко прижимает его к своей широкой груди. Он нежно поглаживает его бока, постепенно отклоняясь назад и утягивая Зейна за собой. Парень чувствует как из его чуть приподнятой челки выбивается пара прядей и опускается ему на лоб. Они еще даже не целуются, лишь смотрят друг на друга, слегка скосив глаза, от чего губы Зейна растягиваются в улыбке. Он чувствует улыбку на губах Гарри, когда осторожно касается их своими. Им некуда спешить, оба хотят растянуть удовольствие, поэтому поцелуй выходит слишком целомудренным, лишь сомкнутые губы. Зейн приподнимает голову, так что их носы сталкиваются, а его нижняя губа оказывается между губ Гарри. Мужчина приоткрывает рот, облизывая и посасывая нижнюю губу Зейна. Он почти сразу выпускает ее, снова отдавая инициативу в руки сидящего на нем парня. Зейн делает все то же самое, только с губами Гарри. Он поочередно втягивает в рот нижнюю, а затем и верхнюю, сначала прикасаясь лишь кончиком языка, а после засасывая. Комната наполняется влажными причмокивающими звуками. Все это время Зейн чувствует позади себя пульсирующий и твердый член Стайлса. Но не смотря на этого, Гарри и не думает его торопить. Он с таким же трепетом продолжает отвечать на поцелуи Зейна, и тихо стонет, когда парень решает куснуть уголок его рта. С этого момента, они целуются отчаяннее. Пальцы Зейна достигают волос Стайлса. Ладонь Гарри накрывает павлина на задней стороне его шеи. Рот мужчины становится более требовательным, он раздвигает губы Зейна языком и скользит им внутрь, касаясь нёба. Он поворачивает голову набок, углубляя поцелуй, его язык продолжает исследовать рот Зейна, прижимаясь к внутренней стороне его щеки. Парень прикусывает нижнюю губу старшего, зарабатывая еще один низкий стон. Они отстраняются, дыхание сбивается и они лишь жадно изучают черты лица друг друга. Еще мгновение, и их губы снова соприкасаются. Теперь это только сплетение языков. Зейн первым проталкивает свой в рот Гарри, на что тот довольно мычит и открывает свой рот шире. Парень скользит языком вдоль языка своего партнера, а тот посасывает его в ответ.

Тело Зейна живет своей жизнью. Он сам не замечает, как начинает тереться своим стояком о любую часть тела Гарри, которая попадается ему на пути. Мужчина пытается придержать его, кладя руки ему на бедра, но безуспешно. Тогда Гарри снова садится, и отодвигает Зейна от себя. Не сводя с него глаз он засовывает себе в рот сразу три своих пальца, сильно втягивая щеки и начиная сосать. Дыхание Зейна застряло где-то в горле. Он словно завороженный смотрит как Гарри вынимает пальцы и тянется ими куда-то за его спину. Стайлс сжимает свободной рукой ягодицу Зейна и оттягивает в сторону, прижимаясь влажными пальцами ко входу. Он немного кружит указательным пальцем по сжатому колечку мышц, а затем проталкивает его внутрь. Зейн сжимает в кулак волосы Гарри на затылке. Другая его рука почти инстинктивно сжимается на его ноющем члене. Гарри быстро добавляет к первому пальцу второй, он двигает ими внутрь и наружу, а когда чувствует, что Зейн немного расслабляется, начинает раздвигать их на манер ножниц.

\- Все нормально, - шепчет Зейн. 

\- Ты уверен? – переспрашивает Гарри. Он все еще чувствует как тесно сжимают его пальцы внутренние мышцы Зейна. 

\- Уверен, - упрямо говорит тот и тянется за презервативом. 

Он сам надевает его на Гарри, сам находит на скомканной постели смазку и покрывает ею член Стайлса. Он становится над ним на колени, обеими руками опираясь на плечи своего партнера. Гарри сжимает себя у основания и приставляет головку к сфинктеру. 

Зейн медленно начинает опускаться. Он чувствует знакомое жжение, и пытается расслабиться, но тело по инерции дергается вверх. Гарри уже положил руки ему на талию, поэтому головка выскальзывает, до того, как он успевает что-то сделать.

\- Прости, - говорит Зейн, он выглядит смущенным – я немного отвык. 

Гарри пронизывает прилив нежности, когда он понимает, что у Зейна никого не было после их первого раза. Он быстро целует теплую щеку парня, а затем снова берет в руку свой член, в этот раз ожидая, пока брюнет примет его хотя бы наполовину. Как только Гарри оказывается полностью в нем, он прижимает его к себе, не давая двигаться, лишь осыпая поцелуями его подбородок, шею и ключицы. Он поглаживает большими пальцами темные соски Зейна и целует его в плечо. 

\- Двигайся только тогда, когда будешь готов, - сипло говорит он. 

Зейн отрешенно кивает. На его лице невозможно выделить какую-то одну, преобладающую эмоцию, но он просто ослепительно прекрасен. Он начинает медленно покачивать бедрами. Зейн чувствует себя до предела растянутым, нижняя часть его тела, начиная от копчика и заканчивая поясницей, словно немеет. Он сильнее стискивает плечи Гарри и старается приподняться, хотя бы на несколько сантиметров, чтобы сразу же опуститься назад, и так несколько раз. Выбившиеся из его прически прядки приходит в движение, подпрыгивая вместе с ним, расслабленный рот приоткрывается в едва различимом стоне, и Гарри, просто не может отвести от него глаз. Его покрасневшие, распухшие от поцелуев губы, сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови, короткие вздохи, указывающие на то, что болезненные ощущения уступили место удовольствию...

Гарри хочется кричать, от того, какой Зейн невероятный. 

Когда мужчине кажется, что лучше быть уже просто не может, Зейн почти полностью поднимается с его колен, а затем так же резко опускается. Он начинает буквально скакать на члене Гарри, чередуя круговые движения тазом, с подпрыгиваниями. Стайлс оглушен громкими шлепками их тел. Он чувствует, как внизу живота разливается знакомое тепло, и вскидывает бедра вверх, встречаясь с Зейном на половине пути. Младший парень громко и отчаянно стонет, изгибаясь в спине. Гарри понимает, что задел простату, и начинает вколачиваться в тело над собой под таким же углом. Он шумно дышит. Его руки путешествуют по телу Зейна, пытаясь коснуться всего и сразу. Малик же, напротив, не спускает рук с плеч и лопаток Гарри. Он выглядит беззащитным, и открытым, и очень юным. 

Они оба одновременно подходят к финишной черте, и стоны Зейна становятся выше — он нуждается в том, чтобы кончить, но не может разжать руки, поэтому, запрокинув голову, лишь беспомощно расцарапывает спину Гарри.

Стайлс сжимает его член в кулаке, быстро и нетерпеливо двигаясь от основания до кончика, и впиваясь зубами в место между шеей и плечом. Он несколько раз надавливает на мокрую от смазки головку и потирает большим пальцем чувствительное место под ней. Зейн кончает с громким «Гарри!» и падает ему на грудь. Он становится почти болезненно тесным, все еще подрагивая и изливаясь последними белесыми струйками себе на живот, его дыхание заставляет покрываться мурашками разгоряченную и покрытую капельками пота кожу Гарри. Этого достаточно. Старший кончает в презерватив, делает еще несколько финальных толчков, и откидывается на подушки.

Проходит еще порядком много времени, пока они более или менее приходят в себя. Гарри аккуратно выходит из расслабленного Зейна, снимает презерватив, и, собравшись с силами, идет в ванну. Он выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро, умывается и споласкивает рот. Потом мочит теплой водой первое попавшееся полотенце и возвращается в спальню. Парень в его постели вроде бы спит. Он присаживается на край и вытирает сперму с его живота. Зейн улыбается, но не открывает глаз. Возможно, так лучше, потому что Гарри хочет спросить кое-что, но не знает, как это сделать. 

\- Зейн?..Сколько тебе лет? – нахмурившись спрашивает шатен. 

\- Двадцать один. Тебе?

\- Двадцать семь. Будет. Не скоро. В следующем месяце.

\- Ясно, - открыв глаза, смеется Зейн, так что его нос немного морщится.

Гарри хочет предложить ему пойти вместе в душ. Или даже набрать ванну. Или даже не предложить, а взять его на руки и отнести, не обращая внимания на возможные протесты. Однако он заканчивает тем, что отбрасывает мокрое полотенце в сторону, собирает волосы в пучок и забирается под одеяло, укрывая и себя и парня рядом с собой. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если я проснусь, а тебя не будет рядом, я все равно тебя найду? – будничным тоном интересуется он, обнимая Зейна со спины.

\- Я буду рядом, - едва слышно обещает Зейн.


End file.
